I'm With You
by SpiritGoddess
Summary: *Mariah has problem at home with her father who beats her and her mother, and she counts on Ray to help her ... will he?* Ray/Mariah fanfic based on Avril Lavinge's song I'm With You. rated pg13 for swears


*~* I'm With You *~*  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or the song I'm With You it's Avril Lavinge's ^_^  
  
  
A/N: This is a Ray/Mariah one-shot song fanfic I hope like it! ^_^  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mariah was sixteen. She was a confused teenager she felt like she had no place. She  
changed her style. She didn't wear feminem clothes anymore well a bit she wore make up but she  
wore her hair down to cover her bruises on her neck. She wore baggy pants and  
sleeveless shirt with a spiky wrist band. {A/N: think like Avril's Lavinge's style}  
  
Mariah was looking out the window. It was night it was also winter and it was raining  
and the weatherman said it would be a cold night Mariah sighed.  
  
"YOUR TRASH! YOUR LUCKY I'M STILL WITH YOU!" said a male voice.  
  
Mariah heard it from down stairs it was her dad talking to her mom. Her family had lots  
of problems. Luckily for Mariah's older brother he was in university and had his own home  
so he didn't have to put up with there fighting anymore.  
  
Mariah heard a smack and her mother scream in agony. It pushed Mariah to her  
limits! She loved her mother with all her heart; she was never mean like her father.  
  
Mariah opened the door and stomped down the stairs. Her mom was still in pain from  
the punch her father gave her.  
  
"DAD! What the hell is your problem!" fumed Mariah.  
  
"It's not my problem it you stupid mother!" retorted her father back.  
  
"NO! It's your damn problem! You can't treat people like that!!" yelled Mariah.  
  
"YOU SHUT UP MARIAH!" yelled her father back.  
  
"Stop fighting!" said Mariah's mother in a small voice.  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BITCH!" yelled Mariah's father to her mother.  
  
"Leave her alone!" shouted Mariah.  
  
"You wanna be next you piece of fucking trash!" fumed her father taking out his belt.  
  
Mariah was scared she didn't want to get beaten ... again.  
  
"No! And you the one who's fucking trash! I'm leaving this hell hole!" yelled Mariah as she  
walked to the door. She slipped her boots on and grabbed her coat.  
  
"LEAVE YOU PIECE OF TRASH AND DON'T COME BACK!" yelled her father back at her.  
  
Mariah kept walking she had been walking around for twenty minutes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm Standing on a bridge  
I'm waitin' in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
Theres nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but theres no sound  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mariah was sitting on the bridge under it was a frozen river. She shivered from the cold   
and the rain. She ignored she would have to get used to it this was her new home.  
She was waiting for Ray to come.  
  
Ray was Mariah best friend. He knew about Mariah family problems. He always would  
tell Mariah to report the police about her dad because he hated knowing that his  
friend was being hurt. But he obeyed Mariah's command not to he never understood   
why Mariah didn't want to police to help. Ray and Mariah promised each other that  
they would always be there for each other. Mariah was waiting for him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
but I... I'm with you  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mariah had been at the bridge for about an hour now. She wanted go back to her   
home it was warm she could have went somewhere else but she knew her being at  
another place would get them in trouble because of her dad. She thought she  
couldn't go back home ... she wasn't allowed. She waited for Ray.  
  
'Give it up he won't come, he doesn't even know!' thought Mariah in her mind.  
  
Mariah got up and decided to walk around. Looking for a place to be warm and Ray.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
im looking for a place  
searching for a face  
is anybody here i know  
cause nothings going right  
and everythings a mess  
and no one likes to be alone  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mariah had been searching and found no where she could stay tears were rimming from   
her eyes. She put her jacket hood up and lowered her head to cover her face. She   
wanted Ray with her, she could have went to his house but she couldn't she would feel  
well she couldn't tell how she would feel, her feelings were very complicated to her the  
only feeling she understood was that she cared a lot for Ray she had been hiding this  
for awhile but she was also in love with him. She was afraid to tell him how she felt   
because she might loose him and she didn't want to be entirely alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
but I... I'm with you  
  
oh why is everything so confusing  
maybe I'm just out of my mind  
yea yea yea  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Why am I so confused I can turn to Ray anytime. I've known him since I was ... since  
forever!' said Mariah in her mind tears where streaming from her face.   
  
'I hate myself! Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut I need a home and shelter I'm  
only sixteen after all!' said Mariah in her mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
but I... I'm with you  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ray was at his home. He looked out the window and saw it was raining. He was bored  
out of his mind. He decided to call Mariah and ask her if she wanted to go to the   
movies with him. He picked up his phone and dialled Mariah number.  
  
Her dad answer. "Yes?" answered her dad roughly.  
  
"Hi is Mariah there?" asked Ray politely.  
  
"No person by the name Mariah lives here!" answered her dad roughly and he slammed  
the phone.  
  
Ray knew instantly that he had kicked Mariah out of the house … again or Mariah left  
The house … again. He hurried out of his room to put his running shoes and coat on.  
  
"I'll be back later mom!" shouted Ray before he ran out the door.  
  
Ray was looking for Mariah. He knew where to find her at the bridge. That's where she  
always went when she was upset. Ray ran his way there but she wasn't there. He  
ran to the streets and walked through it quickly. She then saw Mariah well he  
wasn't too sure he looked at the figure for a while and it was. She had the jacket and   
the pants. He quietly ran to Mariah's side.  
  
"Mariah if you need a place to stay there is always my house," said Ray softly.  
  
Mariah turned to face him. She had tears on the rims of her eyes. Ray put Mariah in his  
embrace. Mariah began crying in his shoulder. Ray stroked his hand through her damp  
hair.  
  
"Mariah your gonna have to do something about your father ... you don't deserve this  
treatment at all and your mother doesn't either," said Ray gently. He heard Mariah  
sob with tears. He hugged her tighter.  
  
"I'm with you through this ... please Mariah get help," said Ray still in a gentle voice still  
hugging Mariah.  
  
"I can't my mom-" Mariah got cut of my Ray.  
  
"Your mom doesn't need him, he hurts her she like you doesn't deserve to be hit," said  
Ray.  
  
Ray felt Mariah nod in agreement.  
  
"Since you have no place to stay you can come over to my house my parents will be  
happy to have you over," said Ray to Mariah offering her his hand.  
  
Mariah nodded. She held his hand and walked with him to his house with his loving  
family. Mariah loved Ray's family and they loved her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
but I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
  
  
  
  
  
Mariah and Ray were almost at Ray house. The out of the blue Mariah found Ray's arms  
around her again.  
  
"Mariah promise me you will get help for you father, because I hate seeing you hurt!" said  
Ray pleadingly.  
  
Mariah thought for a while.   
  
"I promise," said Mariah as she wrapped her arms around him. They ended their embrace  
Mariah looked into his eyes and wondered in her mind why he cared so much? She had  
other friends but none of them cared as much as Ray did maybe it was because they  
knew each other for so long?  
  
Ray noticed Mariah's expression and he answered it when he slowly brought his lips to hers.  
Mariah's eyes opened wide when she felt Ray's lips against hers but she closed her eyes  
and kissed him back, after all she did feel the same way for him.  
  
  
  
  
Take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
but I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you...  
  
  
  
  
Ray and Mariah ended their kiss. Ray grabbed hold of her hand and walked the rest of  
the way with her to his house. They were at the door of his house before Ray opened   
the door Mariah gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you Ray," said Mariah with a small smile.  
  
"I'd do anything for you," said Ray with a smile.  
  
Mariah smiled. Ray opened the door and lead Mariah in.  
  
As Mariah entered she whispered softly "I'm with you."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it! ^_^ I hope you all liked it ^_^ Please reviews I really  
want to know what you thought of it ^_^  
  
  
~Peace! 


End file.
